Sonny the Run Away
by k2gal615
Summary: So Random! is pissed at Sonny and she can't take it anymore so she gets on a coach bus and gets outta there. But whose bus is it? And Where is it going? Crazy things will happen, so tune it! I DO NOT OWN ANY SWAC CHARACTER...however i own the plot! RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue- Sonny's Flight**

"I hate you, Sonny Munroe! You've ruined everything!" Twani yelled at Sonny. This was the third time just today Twani yelled at Sonny and it was only eleven in the morning. Twani had gotten increasingly angry with Sonny since she ruined the Check it Out girls Sketch and kept her from getting her face on a lunch box. Then, when Sonny fell into evil Chad Dylan Cooper's clutches and got bad press, the show suffered. No one longer did any one want to watch a television show starring a Diva with anger problem. If they wanted that, they could watch Mackenzie Falls and that is exactly what they did, or so it seemed. Now, not only Twani blamed Sonny, but the rest of the cast joined suit as well. Hardly anyone wanted to be friends with her any longer.

The tears ran again from Sonny's face. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't run or hide from them since she practically lived on the set. And she couldn't go to her mom. She didn't know what to do. There was no where she could hide in Hollywood from her once wonderful friends and their ugly words. She knew she must get away. So that night, when everyone was sleeping, she packed some of her things in a bag and boarded a bus that was conveniently parked right outside the studio. She waved goodbye to her stage and moved to the back of the nice coach bus seats. She turned on her iPod and covered her head with a blanket so no one would see the tears falling from her face.

**Here it is the prologue….crazy right? RXR. And short….so I'll give you Chapter 1 2! lol**


	2. Chapter 1 Where? When? How? WHAT?

**Chapter 1- Where? When? How? WHAT?**

"Chad will you check the rest of the bus?" asked the director of Mackenzie Falls. They had just finished shooting Season 5 and decided to celebrate by taking a cast vacation. The producer sent the cast to a lovely resort in New Mexico. The cast had just filed off the nice coach bus as the director took Chad's belongings and asked him to make sure no one left anything. He considered just leaving and not checking. He just about to turn around and leave when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw an arm stretching in the back of the bus. Very discreetly, Chad walked to the back to check.

Crying at night made her fall asleep. But when she woke up, she looked out the window and saw beautiful grass and hotels everywhere. She stretched a little trying to remember how she got here. Then she looked around the bus to see with whom she had traveled. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching her. She hoped maybe they would be able to explain what had happened. But she was more than surprised with the face she saw.

"Chad?" she said, exasperated.

"Sonny?!?!" He remarked, just as surprised.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked of each other simultaneously.

Chad responded first, "I'm on a vacation with the Falls."

"I ran away from So Random." She said sadly.

Chad moved to sit next to her, "Aw trouble in paradise?" he asked, sweetly.

"Why do you care?" she asked

"I don't know. Try me." He asked.

"Ok um. My cast blames me for our drop in ratings and…"

"Sonny," he cut her off, "You can't blame yourself. It was bound to happen." He held her shoulder. "I mean, you were in competition with my show." He said sadistically. He loved this new drop in ratings that made Sonny vulnerable.

"Chad!" she said, standing up angrily and taking her belongings with her.

She sauntered through the bus. But Chad caught up with her and stepped in front of her, preventing her from leaving.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. But you can't blame me, can you? I'm just too amazing."

"Chad, you modesty will get you no where." She said sarcastically.

"Ha. You would be surprised." He said with a smug smile

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." She whispered as she rushed past him.

He stood there, dumbfounded, for a few seconds as he watched her walk off the bus without turning back.

By the time he recovered, she was half away across the road. He smiled a little as he watched her walk. He ran off the bus, up to her.

She sighed when she heard him behind her. "What do you want, Cooper?" she asked, abrasively.

"Look, where are you going to stay?" he asked, walking in step with her.

She stopped for a second to give him a once over. She was surprised to see the Chad in front of her. He was different than she ever knew. "I don't know." She mumbled as she continued walking. "Where are we, anyway?" she cast behind her.

"New Mexico. My producer has a resort here. Why don't you stay with us?" he asked.

"With Mackenzie Falls? The stuck up, conceited, jerks from next door that took our ratings? No thanks."

Chad was a little hurt at her mark, but he realized she was right. "They won't have to know you're there. Besides, what else would you do?"

Sonny considered this. He did have a point. But would she really want to stay in a resort with perhaps her biggest enemies in this state?

"Fine." She grumbled.

He motioned for her to follow her. She did so but she dragged behind. She put her iPod headphones in to listen to her music and drown out Chad. He found it kind of awkward but kept walking just the same.

When he reached the resort, he turned around to talk to Sonny. But he noticed that she was at least ten feet behind him. She was dancing to her music. He found it very cute. He even chuckled a little. She finally looked up a few seconds later. He could see her blushing.

"What?" she asked as she took out her head phones.

"come on!" He said

"I'll be right there. Just go!" she yelled.

He stood there for a second until he was sure that she was serious. He walked into the resort and walked straight up to the guy at the counter.

"Hey Jonathon." Chad said, taking the man from his business.

"What can I do for you?" Jonathon asked, clearly unsure who this boy was.

"Got any rooms left?" Chad asked keeping it cool.

"You're from Mackenzie Falls, right?" Jonathon asked, started to remember, a little.

"Yes!" he said, hoping they were getting somewhere.

"Ok, well. I was instructed to save one room for you so would you like me to take you to it?"

"In a minute, but I was wondering if you had any other available rooms left for my friend." He asked, flashing his brilliant Chad Dylan Cooper smile.

The man gave him a funny look then typed in his computer for a few seconds. Then he looked back at Chad just as Sonny walked in.

"Sorry," he looked between the two of them. "No more room." He said smugly

**So yea…Chapter 1….So Random idea right? Lol but I like writing this…its fun…hope there somewhat in character…its hard sometimes lol…hope you like it! **

**K2gal615**


	3. Chapter 2 Your Ego or mine?

**Chapter 2- This room ain't big enough for the both of us….Your ego or mine?**

**Well what the heck! Here's chapter 2 ******** its juicy lol**

"What!" Sonny said, anger rising. "I—no—what—omg—No…I can not share a room with—with—with—Chad Dylan Cooper!" She sounded beyond crazy.

"I'm sorry, miss, but that's your only choice. Take it or leave it. Room 307"

Sonny stomped out of the resort. She paced outside the doors, unsure of what to do.

Chad considered following Jonathon to his room, but changed his mind quickly. He held up a finger to Jonathon, signally one minute and followed Sonny.

"Sonny!" he called. He had to call twice before she responded.

"What Cooper?" she asked upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" her anger escalated and Chad almost looked afraid. "Chad, you hate me, I hate you….your cast will kill you if you hang out with me and it just won't work. I'm gonna go back to So Random and just deal with all these problems." She began to walk away, eyes filling with tears.

"Sonny, I really think you so try out for Mackenzie Falls, seriously. You are being so over the top dramatic. If I didn't know better, I'd say you played Mackenzie. Look, everything is gonna be fine, ok? My cast won't find out, yours won't find out and I'll try not to hate you so much." He chuckled.

The tears in her eyes glistened as her face lit up slightly. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were on So Random!" She chuckled and let him pull her into the resort and take her to there room.

As they reached the room, Jonathon gave them their keys and left. Sonny and Chad opened the door slowly afraid of what they might find and rightly so because what they found was scary to the both of them. They found only one bed.

"Um—well—umm—you see—I didn't know—yikes. I'm sorry, Sonny. I'll go back and—"

"What Chad? Look, it's ok, alright? How were you supposed to know that guy was a jerk? It's fine. We'll manage. Don't worry." She smiled kindly into his eyes.

"You're right, Sonny. I'll sleep on the floor." He offered.

She ushered him into the room so no one would see. "Nope. You're Chad Dylan Cooper," she mocked, "You can't sleep on the floor. I will."

"Actually that might work…(he sighed) um Sonny, there is NO way I'm going to let you sleep on the floor. You're a girl." He said

"Whatever Chad. Let's not talk about this now. I'm hungry. I'm going to go down to the hotel restaurant."

"Ok Sonny. Would you like me to join you?" he asked

"No not unless you really want to. I'm ok with going alone."

"Ok. But just charge it to the Mackenzie Falls tab, ok?"

"Um are you sure?"

"Yea. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Chad. I'll see you later."

And with that, she out her baseball cap and sunglasses, placed them on her and walked out the door.

Sonny sat at a table, eating her dinner. She was actually finished, just waiting for the check. As she finished her drink, a guy about a few years older than her walked up to her.

"Hey." He said almost shyly

"Hi what's up." She felt like being nice to this stranger, so she conversed with him for awhile. She actually found him very nice. So nice, in fact, that he had already paid for her meal. He walked with her around the resort. At about ten o'clock, she noticed the time. She excused herself to make a phone call.

It was ten o'clock and the entire cast of Mackenzie Falls was waiting in the lobby for their star. They had planned on going out that night and Chad, as usual, took the longest to get ready. Portlyn had already called up three times in the last half hour and he said he'd never come down if she called again. Chad would never tell Portlyn, but he was really worried about Sonny who had left four hours ago and had yet to return.

As Portlyn stood next to the front desk, she waited. The phone rang and she actually tried to grab for it. But Jonathon took it first and pursed his lips at her.

"Hello?—sure what room are—307—ok yes m'am. You're welcome."

Portlyn's ears purked up. Room 307 was Chad's room. Why would a girl say that it was her room too? And why would any one call their own room? This was definitely weird. And she would get to the bottom of this.

"Portlyn! Stop calling! I'll be down in a—" Chad yelled into the phone.

"Shhh….Chad, it's me, sonny….You're roommate." She chuckled at the last word.

"Oh I'm Sorry, Sonny. What's up?" he said, trying to sound like he wasn't worried.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out with this guy I met tonight so um don't wait up, ok?"

"Oh yeah, Ok. Whatever. I'm going out too." Whoever he was trying to convince, it didn't work.

"Um ok. Good night, Chad." She hung up with Chad and ran over to the tall blue eyes brunette who was waiting for her by the gate of the pool area. They walked in deep conversation about each other. However, Sonny could never really tell him who she really was because she was a celebrity. So she just called herself by her first name, Sam, so he couldn't distinguish the name if he tried. And she could always use her mom's maiden name if worse came worst.

Leo, her date, took her into the game room. He bought them each twenty tokens and they began to play some games. Sonny found that she was very good at skee ball, but very bad at those games where you have to press the button at a certain time to get a good amount of tickets. She felt a little weird hanging out with this guy for a reason she had yet to discover. All she did know was that she was having fun. More fun than she had had since she moved to California.

While Sonny was on her date, Chad went to a club with the Mackenzie Falls cast. He would hardly dance and he even turned in early. Portlyn was very suspicious and figured this had something to do with the girl calling his room.

"Girl problems?" Portlyn asked, just before Chad left.

"Portlyn, do I ever have girl problems?" he asked, as if it was a stupid question.

"Why are you leaving so early then?" she asked.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" he asked

"Well it could be. Maybe you should just me some answers." She said curtly.

"Maybe I just want some sleep, Portlyn. Honestly, it's just as simple as that. I don't always have to be up to something." He said as he turned and left, leaving no more opportunity for questions.

"Right. He's definitely up to something." She muttered under her breath.

He reached the room around eleven. At this point, he really was tired. Tired of thinking of Sonny Munroe. The whole walk back to the room, all he thought about was if she was ok. He found it very odd that he cared so much. He didn't even know her that well. But for some reason, he was nervous about the date with this boy. More nervous than she had been, but not much less than she should have been.

**So yea…Chapter 2….i felt like being nice and triple updating lol…this story is getting pretty juicy…I have more written than updated and let me tell you…my mind is ROLLING lol…hope you like it ;-) ill update again early 2moorrow! K2gal615**


	4. Chapter 3 Crazy Nightsand Days

**Chapter 3- Crazy Nights…and Day**

Sonny said good bye to Leo at the steps of her resort. He was in a different hotel and just happened to come to her restaurant that day. Fate huh? She took the elevator, elated and too tired to walk. It was almost twelve-thirty. She was having so much just goofing around that she didn't noticed the time. He made her have fun and she liked it. She liked it so much that she agreed to go out with him the next night. They would meet for dinner in his restaurant resort.

She opened the door to the room. It was pitch black but she didn't bother turning on the light. She groped her way to the bed, forgetting the tiny detail that Chad might actually be in it. She took of her boats, then her pants and slipped on some shorts from her suitcase next to her, and then took of her shirt and kept on the tank top under it. With that, she climbed into the bed and put the covers over her head. She fell asleep easily, reflecting on the odd events of the day.

Sonny woke with a start the next morning. She had an odd dream but she felt it pass as she felt the warm California sun on her face as she did every morning when she woke up on the So Random set. She was excited for a new day of props and sketches. She stretched her arms across the bed so she could get out of the bed and be awake. To her dismay, her arm hit something in the process. She slowly turned her head to see what it was, hoping it was the bed post, even though she knew it was much softer than any wooded object.

"Thanks, Sonny, for hitting me and waking me up and climbing into bed with me last night." Chad said with sarcasm smothering his voice. She realized the dream she thought she had was true. She really did run away from So Random and she really was 'shacking up' with Chad Dylan Cooper. Whoa! Weird!

She smiled a big, hearty smile at him. He couldn't stay mad at her now. She got out of bed and decided to make them some breakfast. "What do you want to eat?" she asked, kindly.

"Well, we could go downstairs to the continental breakfast." He offered

"And risk me getting seen by your friends, no thanks." She said shortly

"Ok." He said trying to accommodate to her. He was being oddly nice to her this morning, considering the awkwardness of waking up next to your enemy, yet the same girl he spent the whole night worrying about. "What time did you get in last night?" he asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Around one. It was so much fun. I'm going out with him again tonight at seven!" She said, smiling.

"Ok." He said, trying not to sound sad. 'What are you doing the rest of the day?" he asked.

"hmmm…nothing. Why?"

"We could hang out?" he said, trying to sound as careless as possible.

She seemed to consider this for a moment, so as not to sound too eager. "Sure. Why not?"

Chad smiled. Sonny returned the smile. They shared this quiet little happiness for a moment. They stared at each other until they were revved out of their fantasies of the other as a loud knock came at the door.

"Chad? Chad! Open the door! Chad, are you awake? Come'on Chad. I can see the light on. There is NO way I'm letting you take all day again." Portlyn's voice yelled through the door. The two faces starring each other, once happy and loving, now became scared and unsure.

---"Hide in the bathroom!" Chad mouthed, pointing towards the bathroom.

"No!" she mouthed. "The pantry!" She gave a thumbs up to Chad just as she turned, walked into the pantry and lightly closed the door. Chad hid her suitcase under the bed and sauntered to the door, pretending to be tired.

"What is it, Portlyn? I was sleeping." He said, angry.

"Right." She said, with a half grin, as if she wouldn't believe a word out of his mouth. She walked in through the entire room while Chad stood by the front door waiting for her, amused. As she finished checking the kitchen and bedroom (not even thinking to look under the bed), she turned into the bathroom and checked the shower. Then she moved awkwardly and embarrassed to stand next to Chad. "Well. Um. We are going down to breakfast now. So, um, come if you want. See you soon." She didn't even look at Chad as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

A second later, Chad opened the pantry. As the door opened, Sonny popped out, laughing hysterically.

"How is this funny, Munroe?" he asked, surprised.

"I don't know. But it definitely is." She giggled sweetly

"Easy for you to say. You wouldn't get killed if the enemy was found in your room."

Sonny stopped to ponder this. "No I definitely would. It's just funny to watch you." She began to giggle again as Chad starred opened mouthed at her. He began to laugh too and they stood there for about five minutes, laughing already at the nearly horrific events of the day.

When they were able to regain their self control, Sonny made some Pop Tarts for the pair as Chad set up the table in their beautiful balcony. He even brought the television outside so they could spend the day outside. Sonny did not object. She brought out some orange juice and their food. They ate in comfortable silence as Chad flipped through the channels. For the morning hours, he settled on Good Morning America. After Sonny finished her breakfast, she changed into her two-piece bathing suit and tanned on the balcony. Chad tried to refrain from looking at Sonny's beautiful body that he never really took notice to before. She was curvy yet skinny and beautiful. And he could not stop looking at her, even as she fell asleep, letting the sun color her back. To keep from looking, he flipped to a channel that contained reruns of his show.

When Sonny woke up to flip over, this looked nothing more than a conceited boy watching himself act when he really knew it was just to keep his mind focused off of how beautiful she looked and how much he really wanted to kiss her, just to hold her. Sonny the Run away seemed to now have an appeal all her own that he would never have noticed at the Studio.

At about three o'clock, she put clothes over her suit and watched Chad's show with him. Sonny laughed as the episode came on where she constantly interrupted his shooting, even though it didn't show here. And then she laughed even harder at the episode where he had to say, "So Random's on; it's my favorite show." And surprisingly to her, Chad laughed as well.

"I loved watching you say that, Chad. It was so funny!" she giggled

"I can see that. I still can't believe you tricked me into believing your ankle was hurt." He reminisced

"Well, I told you, us Chuckle City stars can act." She said as she dragged her finger across his chin as she got up to go to the kitchen. She brought out a box of CheezIts as he shook off the tingling he felt from her finger.

She took some crackers from the box and offered him some with a winning smile on her face.

The two continued to remain silent watching his reruns, with an occasional scene repetition from Chad. At a commercial, Sonny decided to ask him the question she had been wondering the whole day. "Do you really see me as the enemy, Chad?"

**So yea…Chapter 3….love it? Hate it? Want more? Leme know! **


	5. Chapter 4 Miserable At Best

**Chapter 4- Miserable at Best**

He looked at her for a second then turned back to the television, as if he wasn't going to answer the question. But really he turned it off and turned his chair fully to look at Sonny. "Well you—the bad blood between our shows runs too deep—"

"Chad!" Sonny said, recognizing those all too familiar words from the time she went to ask him for her cart back. She got up from her seat in the balcony and walked back into the hotel room, evidently angry. She was being 100% serious and he had to go and not be serious!

"Sonny…" he said, following after a few seconds.

"No, Chad. Don't answer. Don't worry about it. I'm just going to get ready for my _**date**_." She said, making sure to emphasize the last word.

"Sonny, that's not for another three hours! Let's just talk—" Chad said, trying to fix the mess he just made.

"No, don't even worry about it, Chad. Forget it, ok? It's fine—I'm the enemy or whatever. I get it, ok? Just…whatever." She slammed the door to the bathroom. And she didn't come out until 6:30, wearing a beautiful blue v-neck dress to her knees. But that was all Sonny let Chad see because she went straight from the bathroom to the door and didn't stay goodbye. She just slammed the door behind her.

Chad paced the room. He couldn't believe what he had done to her. Of course she was a girl, she was going to be sensitive, especially now, when her cast pretty much dropped her outside on the doorstep, just because of slow ratings. He should have told her how he really felt, that he loved her, even a little more than his face? Was he afraid of her reaction? Was he afraid he might kiss her? Maybe?

Fortunately for him, he was pulled out of the thoughts of kissing Sonny by some odd noises done the hall. It sounded like crashing or someone running into a wall. That reminded him again of clumsy Sonny. And if it wasn't for the familiar scream, he would have slipped back into his thoughts of sweet Sonny. The scream put him on guard. You see, he knew what was coming next; he just couldn't let himself believe it.

He heard an intense banging from the door which was accompanied by some low sobs. He heard a person, a girl, trying to get a hold of themselves, right outside his door. He moved to the door, confused and scared. That couldn't be, gulp, his girl, could it? He opened the door and there she was. As soon as he opened the door, she jumped up into his arms and begged him to close the door. He did just what she asked, worried not for his sake, but for hers. He bolted the door shut. Then he placed her on their bed. She grabbed his shirt and just cried right into it for a good twenty minutes.

Finally when she was able to speak again he dared to ask what happened.

"He—Leo—he tried—tried to get me to—sleep with him." She said as she buried her head in his chest once more. He wanted to kill that asshole. He wanted to get up and march right up to every hotel lobby in this area and ask for this 'Leo' character. He would find a gun or something and kill this bastard for hurting his girl-- for hurting So Random!'s girl. He was going to rip off this guy's head and serve it for dinner. He was going to get this guy.

Tomorrow.

Yeah, Chad knew this guy might have left town by then. Sure, he might have already changed his name and face. But really, killing this guy was only second best. Even if Sonny didn't want him, he was glad just to comfort her for tonight. He didn't know why, but he was falling for her. And she was not the typical girl for him. He fell for flawless girls, which she was not. And she better be perfect if Chad Dylan Cooper was going to wear her on his arm, which of course Sonny Munroe was not. But that didn't bother him so much right then. She was hurting and he wanted to help. He let her burry her face in his shirt. He let her form her body to his as he laid down on their bed and told her he was there, that it was going to be ok. And she fell asleep, almost instantaneously. He laid awake, thinking of all the ways he could kill Leo without the cops ever knowing. Were these thoughts of murder, unhealthy? No. Problematic? Maybe. Only if that sorry excuse for a human being ever got in his way again. He was doing this for her. She maybe not be perfect or flawless, but she was Sonny Munroe, and she was beautiful, inside and out…and that was something to say for most of the girls he ever dated.

**So yea…Chapter 4…. I kno its short….sorry, but the last few have been kinda long so…I had to do a really short one! Sorry! fyi the chapter title came from the song Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade….check it out…it's a good song! REVIEW! Thx!**


	6. Chapter 5 Are You Jerking Me Around?

**Chapter 5-Are you Jerking me around?**

Sonny awoke the next morning deep into Chad's chest. If she had looked in a mirror, she would have screamed. Her hair looked like a bird made its nest in it and her entire face, along with Chad's shirt, was covered in makeup. But apparently she didn't remember that she might look terrible because she answered the door after hearing some profuse knocking.

"Portlyn?"

"SONNY! AHHH! What are you doing here? I knew Chad was shacking up with someone but….WOW!" Portlyn was utterly bemused.

Hearing Portlyn scream brought Chad to the door to. "Hi Portlyn," he said, tired.

"What is on your shirt?" Portlyn said, angry and disgusted.

"My mascara, I guess. I'm sorry Chad." Sonny said, sadly.

"What is going on?" Portlyn said, amazed

"Portlyn, we really don't have time to deal with you today. Sonny and I have some things to talk about…" Chad said, trying to get her to leave, but she wouldn't

"The cops came by last night, Chad. What happened?" But with that, he slammed the door in her face.

"Sonny, can you tell me exactly what happened last night?" asked Chad

"Why do you care?" she said, angry

"You still feel that way? I mean, I only comforted you when some guy you haven't even told me about tried to rape you. I mean no big deal or anything! But hey!" he said, anger rising.

"How do I know—

"What Sonny? Are you trying to come up with an excuse? A way that I could have done something? A way I could have been involved? You can't face the facts, can you? You can't accept the fact that I might actually be a nice guy, can you? You've been hesitant this whole two days, like you're afraid I'm filming this for all your fans and the world to see…you shacking up with Chad Dylan Cooper. You can't accept the fact that I might actually have feelings. That maybe, as rare as it is, and as crazy as it might sound, I care about someone other than myself. That maybe I love someone other than myself. But don't worry. It doesn't matter to you. I know because you don't feel the same way, do you Sonny? Why would you?" He muttered the last few words as he turned on his heel and walked right out the door, leaving Sonny watching with her hand over her mouth, tears beginning to fall down her check.

Sonny's thoughts

_What was I thinking? Why did I have to be all dramatic and start a fight? He's right! I really do belong on a drama! I can't believe this! What the hell did I just do? And ohmigosh, he loves _me_! He confessed his feelings for me! Chad Dylan Cooper loves _me_, little _me_! Little Sonny Munroe! Well at least he _did_…now what am I going to do to get him back? _

Chad stopped for a minute as he ran down the stairs, contemplating if he was doing the right thing. Second guessing wasn't his thing so he just kept going without giving his momentary lapse of judgment a second thought. He was Chad Dylan Cooper. And he needed to protect himself. After all, he did come first before everything and anything else, even before her right now. Once he reached his desired destination, he stopped in front of the door frame and leaned against it in his own suave way. Then he waited about a second before he knocked on the door.

"Chad?!? What are you doing here?" the brunette asked, shocked beyond all measures.

"Hush. You, Lisa, it's time for you to go now." The blonde roommate threw down her magazine and ran out of the room upon Chad's request, not even bothering to correct him. He began to close the door behind her as he began to speak to the brunette, "We need to talk." She smiled knowingly, awaiting an explanation.

Sonny's thoughts

_Let's see, everything is perfect. Room service. Check. Lights dimmed. Check. One small table, two chairs, and candles. Check. Place settings. Check. Soft music. Check._

_Sparkling juice. Check. Champagne glasses. Check. Nice hair for me. CHECK! WHOOAH! _**(Regular)** Sonny giggled excitedly. She couldn't wait for Chad to come back and see what she had done. Each time it came out, she put away the thought that kept nagging at her saying, _what if he never came back?_

"So I just let them all know, you know the one's who would get it out there fast. But when you are asked, you must say it _is_ true, ok?" Chad said.

"Well, isn't it?" asked the brunette, slyly.

"…Yes." He hesitated as he kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Can I let Laura know you're gone or are you coming back?" she asked sweetly

"Good night." He repeated rolling his eyes as he boarded the elevator.

**So tell me…who do u think the brunette is? And why is Chad talking to her? Blue Scrubs- I hope this doesn't qualify as Chad being a jerk….i kind of see it as him saving his butt….but maybe it is kind of jerkish…sorry lol….let me know what you think! Ttyl! Btw I hope you all saw 17 again cause it was awesome! Can't wait for the next SWAC epi!**


	7. Chapter 6 How You Love Me Now

**Chapter 6 How You Love Me Now**

Once he reached his floor, he stopped at his door. What if Sonny was still there? He didn't want to see her again. Just her non-loving face would kill him. But he figured that this embarrassment would just end her. So she must have left. He turned his key in the door and opened it to find a very beautiful something and quite the nice room, too.

"Wha—what is this—What's going on?" Chad asked utterly amazed.

"Do you like it?" Sonny asked, beaming

"Wow…" was all he could get out.

"Chad, I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to react before. I—love you, Chad Dylan Cooper. You're one of the best—and possible the worst (her brow furrowed awkwardly) but mostly the best (she smiled, looking into his eyes) things that has ever happened to me." She took a few steps toward him. She looked lovingly into his eyes. Then she put her hand to the side of his face and caressed it. Seconds later, she moved in for the kiss, bringing his face down to hers. It felt right and wonderful. His arms wrapped around her body as her wrapped around her neck.

He pulled away first. "So, um, that was real right?"

Sonny giggled, "yes, Chad!"

"Good. You taste like strawberries and vanilla."

"Um Thanks?" she giggled lightly.

"I'm going to go blog!" he said but she stopped him.

"Come on! Let's eat dinner first!"

They ate steak and mashed potatoes in a comfortable silence. They both smiled at each other continually and laughed at their fantasies becoming a reality.

After starring at him for awhile, Sonny said, "Thank you for last night. Really. I—don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me."  
"I'm going to kill that guy, Sonny. I never want you to get hurt like that again." She smiled, not yet knowing the irony behind this statement.

After dinner, they cuddled in their bed, falling asleep like they did the night before. In love and in each others' arms.

The next morning, Sonny woke up, completely well rested and genuinely happy. She turned on the television. She laughed as it happened to be the gossip channel. She couldn't wait to see what her cast had put out about her. But when she turned it on, she was far from happy with what she saw.

"Teen Heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper has just announced, once again, his love for co-star Portlyn Daniels. The couple is on vacation with their cast in New Mexico and has reportedly been seen canoodoling on the beach by those close to the newly happy couple…Next door to the Mackenzie Falls set, So Random! seems to have lost one of their funny friends. New member, Sonny Munroe has been reported missing. No one has heard from Sonny since, according to co-star Twani Hart, Sonny threw a lunch tray at her…" Sonny did not even listen to the horrifying news about her. Portlyn and Chad? What? But…he said…that he loved her…what was this guy doing to her?

Conveniently, Chad stretched next to her. "Hey girl." He said, trying to pull her down next to him.

She turned to him angrily, "And just whose girl would you be referring to?" She said evilly as she pointed to the television and the gossip channel.

Chad immediately remembered what he had done just before he came to her the night before. "Let me explain—"

"No need, Chad. I was wrong about you. I'm the one that needs to apologize. I—should go see Portlyn."

"No! You don't need to—"

"Chad! I think I do! I just declared my love for her—boyfriend. And—I need to leave."

"Where are you going to go?"

"So Random! I don't know. As far away from you as possible. You said you never wanted to hurt me, Chad, but there you go again." She slammed the door behind her and the words cut threw Chad like a sharp knife, piercing his skin deeply and causing him to feel sadness, an emotion he had yet to experience. Yeah, Sonny Munroe made him experience all these new emotions; he just never thought tears would be a part of it.

He paced the room for a good twenty minutes. He couldn't figure out what to do. He knew it would be bad if he didn't follow because she could end up anywhere. She didn't know where she was going and she was upset which was the worst mistake for a girl. And he would die if anything happened to her because he knew it would be his fault.

But if he did follow her, he knew she would run away...father than she already was and probably with the wrong person, just like she did last time, even if it was an accident. He did the best he could…sit and think.

Sonny couldn't believe what had happened. Chad and Portlyn? What kind of crap was that? She almost threw up at the thought of Portlyn and Chad kissing on the beautiful beach in Mexico. She didn't understand it. _Maybe I should have let him explain…_one part of her thought. _But what else would he have to say. It's obvious what happened…I turned him away and he turned to Portlyn for comfort. Or maybe he never liked me in the first place…he was just using me. But he looked so sincere last night…._Her mind was racing. Each evil thought toward him was accompanied by one the defended him and vise versa. She was thinking so much that she didn't realize where she was walking until she ended up on the other side of resort area, right in front of a hotel. She walked into this hotel and walked straight to the restaurant. She sat down and ordered a slice of chocolate cake with ice cream on it. All of a sudden, a boy sat down across of her with a baseball cap on hiding his hair, yet obtaining familiar blue eyes.

"Hey" he said, suavely with a smirk all his own.

**Wow…..wow….all I can say….wow….all you guys thought he like slept with this girl….truthfully I didn't even think about that….but now that you say that…maybe….i was just going for making a plan to say their dating…but hey I think ur idea is better lol…so wat did you think of this short chapter?...and way for you all to guess right…the girl was Portlyn lol….ooo btw….yes another song…How you Love me Now by Hey Monday…go check it out! Lol…ooo and tell me…who do u think the boy is?**


	8. Chapter 7 Knights

**Chapter 7 Knights **

Chad couldn't think any longer. It hurt him too much to recall the things he did to Sonny and the things that might be happening to her. He was never the knight in shining armor but today…he knew he had to be for her. So he would be.

But first he had to tie up loose ends. So he took the elevator down to Portlyn's room. He just regretted this next visit before it even happened.

"Hey Portlyn" he said in a dull voice not smiling.

"Hey!" she said, ignoring his dull demeanor. "So did you see the posts on Oceanup and Just Jared and Perez Hilton about us, sweetie?" she added with a wink.

"yeah. It was on TV too. And Sonny saw it." He said angrily.

"Who cares about her? She doesn't want you anyway, right? Now I have you all to myself! Lauren went out, Chaddie!"

Chad rolled his eyes at her. "No," he said, angrily, "We have to talk. And I am not coming in."

She shrugged, "Whatever you say, Chaddie!" She giggled. "What's up?"

"What's up is that we are not dating!"

She laughed, "Sure, Chad. Next you are going to tell me that you really love Sonny Munroe and want to date her." She threw her had back and laughed again, harder this time. But then she noticed Chad wasn't laughing with her. "Chad…honey…you're supposed to laugh…"

"It's not funny."

"Well, sure it is! I mean…you…and SONNY? …that's like…that's like…ice cream and…BARBEQUE SAUCE! That's gross! It's not going to happen. She doesn't like you like I do, Chaddie!" Portlyn squeaked, moving closer to him.

"Maybe not…but I love her, Portlyn. And our fake relationship idea ruined my relationship with her, so now I have to go fix it. I'll see you on the set."

He began to walk away, as she screamed, "Chad Dylan Cooper! Get your butt back here! I'm not finished with you!" she said as she chased after him.

"Well, I'm finished with you. Actually I never started with you." He said as the elevator doors began to close.

But she continued to scream, "You'll never get her, Cooper! The press will never believe our relationship was fake! And she never will either! She'll hate you for life! You will never—" but she was cut off by Lauren dragging her back into their room. Chad was now on his way to find his girl, his one and only girl.

He walked out of the hotel, breathing in fresh air and trying to find Sonny's scent like a police dog. He walked straight at a quick pace, looking in the hotel windows. He would recognize that head of hair even if she was hidden by a window with her back turned.

"Hi" said Sonny, a little insecurely.

"How's the cake?" the new company asked her kindly.

"Fine." She said, not meeting his eyes.

"What's wrong, girl?" She didn't answer. He was making her a little bit nervous. "Don't you recognize me?" He asked slyly, looking at her. Her eyes began to move up from the floor where they previously resided. "Sonny?" he whispered with a curling smile on his face.

She realized who he was but she couldn't believe it. The boy that stood in front of her shouldn't know her real name because she never revealed it to him. And no one in New Mexico should know it, really. Her show wasn't that big here. She had never revealed she was here. But this boy knew her and she wished she didn't know him. It was Leo, the very boy who had almost forced her to sleep with him. And now he was out for blood. She looked around the restaurant. Everyone was gone. Not one waiter was insight. She was virtually alone. She began to get up. But he grabbed her arm. The once familiarly beautiful eyes turned evil.

"No, Ms. Munroe. You aren't going anywhere." He smiled was twisted.

Sonny stood there, waiting. Horror was written all over her face as he began to drag her out of the restaurant and up the stairs.

…it all happened so fast to Sonny….

One second I was being dragged up the stairs, the next a familiar wonderful face came toward me at warp speed, but I really didn't have time to process this because my mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that I was about to get raped. The person hit Leo in the face and quickly pulled me away from him, hands on my waist and mouth moving, but no words yet were coming out. He took out his cell phone with his arms still wrapped around me and again his mouth moved. Suddenly, I began to feel like the walls were closing in so I ran out the door. Seconds later, regaining sound, I heard sirens. But instead of running towards them I ran away from them, right into the boy's chest. And instead of running away from him, I cried profusely into his chest while he held me tightly. "Shhhh" his soothing voice whispered into my ear. I felt one arm move off my body as he pointed in the direction of Leo for the cop. I was glad to have him.

**What did you think? RXR Is it Ice Cream and Barbeque Sauce or Peanut butter and apples….lol idk btw sorry it took sooo long to update!**


	9. Chapter 8 Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 8 Worst Nightmare**

"Excuse me, Chad? We are going to need your friends' statement." A cop said to him.

"Can't it wait? She is really scared right now."

"I know. But this is really important. You can go with her, of course."

"I'll go." Sonny said quietly, to the surprise of Chad and the cop. No one had expected her to pay attention.

"Ok." Chad said, finally as they climbed into the police car together, on their way to the station.

Sonny wouldn't speak the whole way to the station. She just held Chad's hand and leaned on him every once in awhile. Chad never forced her to talk. But he was very grateful that she felt comfortable enough to lean on him. He knew he didn't know her very well, but he knew that was going to change very soon, or so he hoped.

They pulled into the station and walked in with the same silence as before. The officer put them into an office and asked them to wait for a minute.

"Are you ok?" Chad finally asked.

Sonny just nodded lightly and kept her arm and hand intertwined with his. He turned to her and picked up her head to look at her. She had dried tear drops on her face and her eyes were very red. But somehow they still were beautiful to him.

The officer walked back to room and sat down at his desk. He placed a folder on his desk and took a pen and began to question her.

"What is your name?" he asked, kindly looking up at her.

Sonny opened to her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She squeezed Chad's hand tighter. He could feel the fear well up in her, so he began to speak.

"This is Sonny Munroe. And if you don't mind, Officer, I think I should speak for her."

"Well, alright. But I will need to take her statement as well."

"That's fine."

"Very well then. What is your name?"

"I am Chad Dylan Cooper."

"How old are you?"  
"17" The police officer wrote down every response.

"Ok. How do you know this young woman?"

"I am on Mackenzie Falls and she is on So Random. We are on the same channel."

"Very well. What are you both doing in New Mexico."

Chad hesistated for a moment before he responded. "Well, um, I am on vacation with my cast. And, um, she came along."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"How is that relevant?" Chad shot back a little to quickly.

"I am just trying to figure out what is going on here, sir. No need to get defensive."

Chad looked at Sonny for a second, her head on his shoulder, looking over at the policeman. "Not exactly."

He raised his eyebrows at Chad before writing that down and asking another question. "What is your relation to that man?"

"I have no relation to him. He, however, tried to rape Sonny, twice." Chad said, trying to remain calm. He felt Sonny wince. Chad then went to explain the whole story from her meeting of Leo until today when he found her.

"That is quite an accusation, sir." The officer said, playing dumb. Chad just stared at him, dumbfounded. Sonny, on the other hand, was appalled. Silence over took the room for just a few seconds.

"I have not heard Chad speak a false truth the whole time in this room, sir. Everything he has said is true. I can not believe that you would not listen to him!" she said angrily

"Well you are both actors, aren't you?"  
Sonny could not believe what she was hearing. So she told the story from her point of view, giving every detail that Chad would not know. Chad looked very upset as well.

"Thank you, Ms. Munroe. That is all I needed to know." He said as he got up from his chair and walked out of the room. Sonny sat back down, unaware she had moved from her seat, Chad smiled at her. She retook his hand and waited. A second later they heard the same office that was in their room scream for that jerk to be booked. Sonny turned to Chad and smiled. She was almost rid of her demon. He came back. "Now we must prepare for court."

"What? I don't want to go to court!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Well don't you want him to be in jail?"

"Yes, but…"  
"Then you must go to trial."

**So yea….crazy chapter! Lol…what do you think so far? I think only a couple chapters left lol….i kno sounds crazy right? Well I hope you like this! RXR!**


	10. Chapter 9: This is the End?

**Chapter 9 This is the End? **

Sonny and Chad went back to their hotel that night, very quiet. Sonny didn't speak, so Chad followed suit and wouldn't talk. Every time he made a gesture to talk, like the movement of his mouth or a gesture of his hand, he couldn't figure out what to say. Even the simplest words escaped him. He just couldn't imagine what kind of horror she was feeling right now and he couldn't even try as an actor. It was too painful to watch her in pain, but he had no comforting words for her.

She was scared. The only thing she needed from Chad was his presence. Any time he moved, she would be quickly behind him, not wanting to lose him. She knew that he would protect her, no matter what. And it was a comfort to her. A comfort that she needed, especially right then.

That night, when it was time to get their rest, Sonny climbed into bed. As Chad began to walk over to a place on the floor, Sonny stopped moving and just stared at him, with fear on her face. It took Chad a few minutes to realize she was looking at him, but when he did he gave her a quizzical look, still unable to speak. She motioned for him to lie beside her. He moved slowly to the bed, as if testing her. As soon as he piled in the bed, she curled up next to him and tried to fall asleep. Both of them sat there, though, up many hours, thinking about the events of the day.

Though neither really slept much, they both 'woke up' at about the same time that morning. He sauntered to the kitchen to make her some food, while she followed close behind. Just as they were about to sit down, a knock was heard at the door. They both sat motionless for a few seconds, looking at each other. Chad was moved from this state of almost shock at the second knock. He went to open it. But for the first time since the day before, Sonny did not follow.

It was Jonathon. "Good morning, sir."

"Oh, hello Jonathon."

"Two messages for you, sir. First, there is an open suite, if one of you would like to take it." He said, slyly, as if he already knew the answer.

Sonny held her breath for a minute as she awaited the answer. Chad answered without a beat. "No, Jonathon. We're perfectly fine. My second message please."

"Oh. Well. A man named Marco wants you to come for your shooting. Here's the number." He handed it to Chad and walked away. Chad gave a quizzical look before he walked inside. He looked at Sonny then dialed.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Marco asked

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Oh! Chad! Please bring Sonny in today with you to finish shooting."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Chad? What do you mean? The soap opera movie you've been shooting this whole time. You know when Sonny meets this guy, he almost rapes her, you save her, knight and shining armor like. Chad?" Chad stared into space, his eyes getting bigger every second. He hung up the phone in disbelief and then whirled around to Sonny who still had yet to speak.

"Sonny, did you know pretty much everything that has happened since we got here has been taped?" Sonny's eyes also bugged out. She was just as shocked as him, if not more. "I'll take that as a no." He breathed a sigh, happy she wasn't 'pulling one over' on him.

"Everything that has happened…hasn't been real?" Sonny said as she looked at him and spoke for the first time.

He didn't realize how much he had missed her voice until she spoke, but he hid it well. "Nothing has been real, Sonny. Except the feelings I have for you." She stood, once again speechless.

As if noting perfect timing, Chad's phone rang. "Hello?" he said angrily

"Chad! It's Marco. Just got a note from your director. Hehehe I guess you didn't know, huh? He said he was trying to make it seem more real or something. But I guess you didn't know. We're sending a fruit basket in apology. Well oh well, at least you do now. So are you going to come and finish shooting?" he asked as if everything could just blow over easily.

Chad was angry now. "No Marco I can't come into today. And I don't know if we are going to finish shooting. We'll call you when we have made a decision." Chad hung up and Sonny smiled brightly, the first smile in days.

"Thank you, Chad." She said, sweetly. "Thank you for standing up for me. I can't believe all of this. How did they know all of this was going to happen?" she said in disbelief

"I don't know, Sonny. But I have to say, I am glad it did. Most of it anyway." She smiled and walked to him and they embraced in a hug.

Sonny point of view

Well, needless to say, we didn't finish shooting. We wouldn't even give Marco the time of day. He kept calling for days, but finally he gave up. It took about four days though. Then, around the same time, we went back to the studio. Marshall had been informed that I really didn't know and he informed Twani. She was really apologetic and everything when I got back. She was so nice, for about a day, anyway. I guess she figured it would make up for the being mean to me, even if it was supposed to be fake. Oh and we threw away the fruit basket. How inconsiderate of him! They were all half dead by the time we got it anyway.

Everything went back to normal after about a week. Well, that is almost everything. Now, Chad and I are together. It has been wonderful and I hope we have some more amazing adventures as the ones we've had so far. He has been great and I am so glad to have him. It's almost sad, though, that it took me to run away to realize what an amazing guy he is. I will never let him go. I owe him the universe and I could never repay him for everything he has done for me.

**So that's the end! Sorry I left you guys hanging for so long….hope u liked the ending! RXR!!!! You guys have all been a wonderful audience! Such a pleasure 2 write for! Lol now go read my 100 stories challenge and hopefully ill have a new storyline soon! Love you all!**


End file.
